Et si c'était possible ?
by Estel'Le-R'M
Summary: On dit que l'alcool dénoue des langues, et si c'était vrai?
1. Une revenante et deux nouveaux

U**n**e R**e**ven**a**nte et de**u**x no**u**ve**a**ux

- J'n'ai pas envie de passer une troisième année à Poudlard sans elle. _Soupira un grand brun aux yeux émeraude. _C'était déjà assez dur sans elle l'année passée !  
- Moi non plus mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix... Le réconforta son meilleur ami.  
- Allez, les gars. Hermione ne voudrait pas vous voir réagir comme ça voyons ! _Dis Ginny en tirant Harry et Ron pour entrer dans le train. _En plus, vous savez tout comme moi, qu'elle a dit qu'on la reverrait très bientôt. Il suffit d'être patient !  
- D'accord, changeons de sujet ! Ron, comme j'suis capitaine de l'équipe cette année, j'dois faire des recrutements donc j'vais avoir besoin de ton aide...  
- Han non, j'déteste ça ! Tu le sais très bien !  
- Oui, je le sais mais tu es le gardien et mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin d'aide donc c'est ton devoir... _Dit Harry en faisant chanter son ami pour rire._  
- Ok... _Grogna Ron, Tandis que Ginny et Harry éclataient de rire._

Tout le reste du voyage, nos trois amis ne firent que rire. Et en arrivant à la gare, ils saluèrent en vitesse Hagrid avant de monter dans une des calèches qui les emmènerait au château. Mais c'était sans avoir vu leurs ennemis arriver droit sur eux.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Ha mais c'est la Belette, le Balafré et la traître à son sang...  
- Voyons Blaise, laisses les tranquilles, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont tout désemparés sans leur Sang-de-bourbe chérie ? _Ironisa Drago._ Aurait-elle enfin compris que sa place n'est pas ici ? _Dit-il plus comme affirmation, qu'interrogation. Mais Harry y répondit quand même._  
- Mais c'est que la fouine ce préoccuperait d'Hermione. C'est à marquer d'un point rouge dans l'histoire ! _Il déballa tout ça en montant dans une calèche et sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre quoi que se soit._  
- Harry depuis quand tu oses répondre à Malfoy ? _Le félicita Ron._  
- Depuis qu'il s'en prend à Hermione même quand elle n'est pas là !

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée au château...

- Notre deuxième entrée dans ce château sans Hermione. _Sorti Ron, la voix pleine de tristesse._

Oui, c'était leur deuxième car Hermione avait dû quitter l'école début octobre de leur cinquième année puisque son père avait été muté.

Une fois entrés, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils s'assirent à leur table et dès que tout le monde fut assis les premières années firent leur entrée sous les regards de tous les élèves. La répartition pu enfin commencer. Et Dumbledore, lui, pu faire son discours pendant que devant les grandes portes de la salle un blondinet attendait son homologue qui n'arrivait pas. Il se demandait même si elle n'était pas entrée en même temps que les autres, mais il fut tiré de ses songes lorsqu'enfin, elle arriva. Oui devant lui, se tenait une magnifique jeune femme avec des cheveux lisses lui arrivant au trois quart du dos. Elle avait des yeux brillants, un petit nez retroussé et des lèvres pulpeuses à souhait. Et il faut le dire, elle avait des formes à faire craquer n'importe quel homme normalement constitué.  
Au moment même où Drago apercevait la jeune femme, Dumbledore, lui, commençait son discours annuel.

- Mes chères élèves, cette années est une année dans laquelle beaucoup de choses vont changer, _dit-il en regardant Harry._ Je ne vais pas vous caché que mon souhait le plus cher pour cette année serait le rapprochement des maisons, évidemment. J'ai donc choisi deux préfets en chef, en conséquence. Qui ne sont autres que...

A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser place à un beau blond et une magnifique jeune femme, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux...

- Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger...

Là, il y eu un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que toute la table de Gryffondor ne se mette à applaudir en même temps. Hermione se dirigea vers ses amis qui l'accueillirent en lui sautant dessus.

- Maintenant, mes biens chers élèves, vous savez que la forêt interdite et les ballades dans les couloirs après couvre-feu sont interdites sous faute de réprimandes. Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bon appétit !

Ils se mirent tous à manger sauf un, notre blondinet, tranquillement assis à sa table se posait des questions.  
La fin du repas, ils durent tous rejoindre leur dortoir, et les préfet-en-chef, eux durent rejoindre Mrs McGonagall pour rejoindre leurs appartements.

*Elle a bien changé la petite sang de bourbe ! Beaucoup plus potable qu'il y a deux ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle s'est barrée ?*  
'Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me relooker celui-là. J'ai peut être changé en deux ans mais à ce point-là...'

- Mes chers Préfets, voici le tableau qui abrite vos appartements. Le mot de passe ne pouvant être connu que de vous, devra être choisi à deux. Si une personne extérieure connait votre mot de passe le tableau vous appelle pour en changer de suite. Bien, j'ai accomplie ma tâche. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit.

Drago et Hermione regardaient le tableau avec de grands yeux ronds. Le tableau mettait en scène un manoir délabré. Oui, délabré, la battice avait été ravagée par les flammes. Devant ces débris, se trouvaient une jeune femme blonde et un jeune homme brun aux yeux brun. Ils semblaient se détester. Ils se regardaient noirement. Nos deux camarades furent sorti de leurs songes lorsque la femme du tableau s'adressa à Hermione et que le l'homme se mit à parler à Drago.

- Que veux-tu comme mot de passe ? _Dirent-ils d'une même voix mais ne s'adressant pas à la même personne._

- J'me présente, Stella et malheureusement voici Juan.  
- Nous serons vos tableaux de chambre. _Continua ce dernier, sans relever la remarque de Stella._  
- Enchanté, _leurs souri Hermione, avant d'ajouter,_ je proposes Constellation.  
- Et moi, j'veux pas.  
- Vous deux, vous êtes l'exemple le plus parfait pour démonter l'hypothèse « Les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Vénus. » _Sorti soudain Juan._  
- Mais voilà, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent, ce sera cette phrase votre mot de passe.  
- Oui, moi, je suis d'accord.  
- Ça te convient à toi, Drago ?  
- Oui, Juan. _Dit-il en sortant de ses songes._

Il trouvait vraiment quelque chose de changé chez Granger. Il la trouvait plus femme avec un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il se jura de trouver ce qui l'avait changée.

- On peut rentrer ? En fait, je suis assez pressée, j'dois ressortir.  
- Ha oui, et bien tu vas devoir changer tes plans Granger. _Dit notre beau blond en entrant dans leur salle commune._ Oui, vois-tu, le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé, surtout si c'est pour aller retrouver ton mec... Ce dont je doute !  
- Laisses-moi te dire un truc Mal...Drago.

Oui, elle s'était jurée d'arranger les choses entre eux en vue de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, même si Drago n'en était pas conscient.

- Le couvre-feu est une heure plus tard pour les préfets et le fait d'avoir un copain soit impossible ne t'as pas tant gêné pour coucher avec moi...  
- Peut-être, mais j'ai eu le temps de regretter, crois-moi...  
- Ho mais, j'te crois, mais vois-tu, on n'a pas tous le loisir du regret !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans laisser le temps à son homologue de répondre. Drago, lui, était couché sur le canapé, se posant tout un tas de questions.

*Pourquoi elle m'appelle Drago ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas crier dessus, c'était pourtant le but ? Elle n'a même pas une seule fois haussé le ton. Et puis, ça veut dire quoi : « Tout le monde n'a pas le loisir du regret... ». Peut-être qu'elle en avait envie. En tous cas, pas moi. Enfin, je crois. Faut vraiment que je trouve ce qui la tant changée. Et faut aussi que j'arrête de penser à elle. Drago arrête ! Drago arrête ! ARRETE !*

- Pauvre Drago... _Murmura-t-il._ Une minute, comment elle savait que cette pièce est sa chambre ?

Hermione, quant à elle, nageait dans le bonheur. Quand elle était entrée dans sa chambre, elle était de suite allée prendre une petite tête brune et une petite tête blonde dans ses bras. Ils lui avaient manqué. Elle n'était jamais restée plus d'une heure séparée d'eux depuis l'accouchement, 1 an et presque 8 mois. Hermione avait fait l'erreur de sa vie en perdant sa virginité, le 7 juin de sa 4ème année à Poudlard, alors qu'elle était totalement saoule. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, le pire, c'était la personne avec qui elle l'avait fait. Cette personne se trouvait maintenant père et il ne le savait même pas. Mais jamais, jamais, elle ne le regretterait, ce jour-là, il lui avait aussi donné le plus beau cadeau qu'on aurait pu lui donner.  
Elle regarda sa montre et vu qu'elle allait être en retard au rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu.

**#** Ch**a**pi**t**re **2**

U**n** G**a**g**e** et de**u**x jo**u**eu**r**s 

En passant par la salle commune, elle ne jetât pas même un regard à Drago qui, lui, la zieutait d'un air interrogateur.

Hermione arriva devant la gargouille quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié d'insonoriser sa chambre, et qu'en conséquence, Drago risquait d'entendre les petits. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment qu'il apprenne qu'il était Papa depuis plus d'un an et demi sans le savoir...

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui autorise l'entrée. Dès que ce fut chose faite, elle entra. Le directeur était à son bureau, avec sur son nez, ses éternelles demi-lunes.

- Bien le bonsoir, Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous?  
- Mieux que je ne l'ais cru en arrivant ici, il y a de cela, un mois.  
- J'en suis fort heureux mais vous vous doutez que je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps si je puis me permettre

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- En réalité, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez et sans trop m'avancer, je crois avoir trouvé une solution.  
- Quelle est-elle?  
- Vous devriez vous marier au Père de vos enfants. Cela leur ferait un mode de vie stable et si je ne me trompe, vous m'avez dit qu'il est Sang-Pur. Vous seriez intouchable de pour votre sang si dans le pire des cas, Voldemort parvenait à faire tomber le Ministère.  
- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Professeur, cela est impossible. Notre aventure était censée être sans lendemain et n'est qu'une erreur, de plus il accorde réellement de l'importance au sang.  
- Sa famille est à ce point haut placée? Pourriez-vous me dire qui est ce jeune homme?... Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider...?  
- Je peux vous le dire car je sais que vous le garderez pour vous mais vous ne pourrez rien changé. Les Malfoy ne sont vraiment pas pour les Sang-de-Bourbes...  
- Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là? Si n'est pas trop indiscret...  
- C'était le 7 juin de notre 4ème année d'étude, son anniversaire avait été la veille et...

Flash-Back

- Vous ne savez pas la dernière? Les Serpentards organisent une fête pour l'anniversaire de leur Prince, c'était hier mais la soirée c'est ce soir et TOUTES les maisons sont invitées... _Dit Harry au milieu du diner._  
- Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même?  
- Non 'Mione, je ne compte pas y aller mais TU vas y aller !  
- Tu es très drôle dans ton genre Harry...  
- Je ne blague pas... tu vas y aller, tu dois te rapprocher de Malfoy si on veut avoir des informations pour l'Ordre et puis ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de faire ta vie avec lui, je veux juste qu'il croit que vous n'êtes plus ennemis.  
- Je déteste quand tu as raison !  
- Je sais, je sais et ce que je sais aussi, c'est que tu devrais aller te préparer.  
-Oui Papa. Gin' tu viens m'aider?  
-Bien sûr 'Mione, aller hop!

Elles quittèrent la grande salle sans un regard derrière elles, arrivées dans la chambre d'Hermione, (elle est préfète et donc elle a une chambre pour elle) elles se mirent au travail. Hermione pris une douche et enfila cette jolie robe bustier et lâcha ses cheveux en attachant tout de même quelques mèches. Une fois fini, elle se regarda dans la glace.

- Hermione, tu es... Wahouw  
- Merci Gin'... Bon quand il faut, il faut !  
- Aller, courage ! Tu es une Gryffondor après tout...  
-Ouais, t'as pas un meilleur argument? Bon, j'y vais.

Devant la porte de la salle commune, dans les cachots, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se rendit compte que la porte restait ouverte et se dit que cela devait être pour ne pas devoir tout le temps ouvrir, donc elle entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là mais en apercevant Malfoy se diriger vers elle, elle se remit les idées en place.

- Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Une Gryffondor, amie de Potty, Sang-de-Bourbe et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, chez les Serpentards? Serais-tu suicidaire?  
- Du tout, Malfoy, mais fallait bien quelqu'un pour représenter ma maison non?  
- Tout à fait, mais ils auraient dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autres car une fête de Serpentard pour une Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne boit pas, ce n'est pas la joie.  
- Mais Malfoy, qui t'a dit que je ne buvais pas?  
- Personne, mais je doute que tu y sois habituée do...  
- Malfoy, tais-toi et donnes-moi un verre !  
- Comme tu veux... _Accepta-il en lui tendant un verre rempli jusqu'au rebord qu'elle but cul-sec._  
- Oui, et j'en veux un autre...

Après Cinq ou six verres...

- Cette fois-ci, j'en prends un double...  
- J'ai une meilleur idée... _Dit-il en faisant apparaître deux flasques de whisky._  
- Ha oui et quelle est-elle? _Tandis qu'elle prenait la bouteille que Drago lui tendait._  
- C'est simple... Chacun une bouteille, le premier à l'avoir fini donne un gage à l'autre...  
- Ça me va! 3! 2! 1! Partez!

Alors qu'Hermione menait, à quelques gorgées de la fin de sa bouteille, Drago la devança et reposa la sienne avant elle.

- Alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ça fait quoi de perdre?  
- De 1, je ne suis pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. De 2, je sais accepter la défaite contrairement à d'autres, qui soit dit en passant est passée près. Et de 3, pourrais-tu me donner mon gage qu'on en finisse avant que la quantité d'alcool que je viens d'ingurgiter ne fasse réellement effet?  
- Calme, ma petite Lionne, alors tu dois...faire... un.. striptease! Ouais, un striptease! J'ai vraiment de bonnes idées! Je m'étonne un peu plus, chaque jour...  
- Je dois dire, quelle bonne idée...! _Ironisa Hermione_ Et pourquoi pas coucher ensemble tant que tu y es? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire un striptease?  
- J'crois qu'y a un truc que tu n'as pas bien compris! Un gage doit être réalisé, c'est obligatoire! Mais je ne suis pas si méchant, tu ne dois pas le faire en publique.  
- C'est trop gentil, Mal...

Sans lui laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, il la tira par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre (ben oui, lui aussi il est préfet). Une fois assit sur son lit, il voulut dire quelque chose mais n'en eu pas le temps car Hermione s'était mise à califourchon sur lui. Elle détacha ses cheveux qu'elle secoua sensuellement.

- Mais qu'est-ce..._Hermione posa un doigt contre sa bouche et lui souffla._  
- Tu voulais un striptease, et bien en voilà un...

Elle se leva doucement, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle enleva ses chaussures qu'elle envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'ensuivit de ses bats qui allèrent rejoindre ses chaussures. Elle se mit devant Drago et doucement, très doucement, détacha la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui alla rencontrer le sol aux pieds d'Hermione. Drago, lui, ne se sentait plus, il avait des sueurs, les mains moites, la vue trouble et une irrésistible envie de goûter au fruit interdit.


	2. Une soirée et deux conséquences

Une Soirée et deux conséquences

Mais quand il la vit se déhanché en sous-vêtements dentelles, il craqua, la souleva du sol et la déposa sur son lit. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il se mit sur elle et embrassa le bas de son ventre. Pendant qu'il la caressait et l'embrassait sur tout le corps, elle passait sa main dans les cheveux de Drago. Elle décida de lui enlever son T-Shirt, dès que ce fut fait elle se mit à nouveau à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui caresser, embrasser, griffer, lécher le torse. Sous son excitation grandissante, Drago décida de reprendre les choses en mains, la remit sous lui et lui enleva ses sous-vêtements. Il se mit à jouer avec ses têtons tout en lui déposant des baisers humides au creux du cou. Elle glissa une main dans son caleçon et commença a caresser son membre tout en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille droite...pour finir en lui enlevant son caleçon qui était la dernière barrière entre eux. Drago, qui fut bien heureux que cette dernière soit tombée, se mit à mordillée lui aussi, la poitrine d'Hermione. Et dans un mouvement pas très sûr, ils ne firent plus qu'un lorsqu'il entra en elle. Débuta alors un lent va-et-vient agréable ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils se dirent que ça allait passer. Ce fut alors confirmé dans une accélération du mouvement. Quelques instants plus tard, ils atteignirent en même temps le comble du plaisir. Hermione ne jurait plus que par Drago et ce fut de même pour Drago, par Hermione. Une fois le plaisir redescendu, Drago s'allongea au côté d'Hermione et à ce moment, ils eurent tous deux la même pensée : Je viens de perdre ma virginité°. Mais aucun des deux ne savait qu'il l'avait fait perdre à l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent.

Au milieu de la nuit, Hermione se réveilla, se demandant où elle était jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle ce qu'elle avait fait... Elle n'eut qu'une envie : retourné dans sa chambre. Mais un poids sur elle l'en empêchait. Elle se rendit compte que c'était le bras de Drago. Elle se décala légèrement vers la droite et réussit à se détacher de son emprise. Elle se leva doucement, très doucement pour ne pas le réveiller mais ses espoirs furent réduits à néant quand elle entendit...

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça?  
- Pour te parler franchement, je serais bien allée au fin fond de l'Amazonie mais je ne suis pas autorisée à quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement alors j'ai réduit mon choix à ma chambre...  
- Et non, tu restes dormir ici...  
- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça, hein?  
- Réfléchis deux minutes Granger, je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école sache qu'on à coucher ensemble vois-tu?  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé... et je fais comment demain matin, moi?  
- Comme tu l'as si bien dis, "demain matin", donc on verra demain matin...  
- D'accord et je dors où, toi qui a réponse à tout?  
- Ben peut-être, là où tu as dormi la première partie de la nuit... dans ce lit!

Elle reposa ses chaussures parterre et retira sa robe devant les yeux affamé de Drago...

- C'est bon tu t'es bien rincer l'œil, pourrais-tu maintenant me laisser de la place?  
- Mais bien sûr, si gentiment demander...

Le lendemain, Drago fut réveillé par des coups donné dans sa porte. Il voulut se lever mais senti un poids sur son torse. Quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione l'avait adopté comme oreiller, tous les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Doucement, il réveilla Hermione et lui intima de se taire et se cacher dans le placard car il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte. Elle se mit bien vite dans le placard et écouta Drago parler avec ce qu'elle pensait être Blaise...

- Et mec qu'est-ce que tu fous? On devait se faire un entrainement à 9h30 et il est 10h...

Dit Blaise en jetant quelques regards dans la chambre où il aperçut une chaussure féminine. Un léger sourit apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé mec mais j'ai un peu trop bu hier et j'me suis endormi comme une masse, je n'ai pas du entendre mon réveil mais j'arrive dans une demi-heure. Le temps de me préparer.

Blaise parti non sans d'abord envoyer un "ok" à Drago. Il savait qu'il y avait une fille dans la chambre de son ami et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien tant qu'elle serait là. Il attendrait donc avant de lui poser ses questions.

Hermione sorti du placard et d'un coup de baguette se changea en jeans et débardeur. Elle s'assit et se mit à réfléchir.

' Coucher avec Malfoy! J'ai couché avec Malfoy! Mais quelle idiote! Et en plus, je ne sais même pas comment sortir de sa chambre, j'y suis donc coincée avec lui qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir mettre de T-Shirt! '

* Granger! Bourrer! Coucher! Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir mettre ces trois mots dans la même phrase. Et je suis plus puceau... COOL! Faudrait peut-être que je m'habille... *

- On est bien d'accord c'était une erreur?  
- Tout à fait, une agréable erreur mais une erreur tout de même.  
- Voilà! Nos rapports vont reprendre le même chemin qu'avant, on va se détester à nouveau. Dit-elle en provoquant par la même occasion un petit pincement dans la cage thoracique de Drago et dans la sienne également. Et maintenant, je dois trouver un moyen de retourné dans ma chambre sans être vue...  
- Pourquoi ne pas te jeter un sort de désillusion et tu passes par l'entrée?  
- S'il y a des Serpentards dans votre salle commune, ils vont entendre et voir la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer...  
- Prends mon balai, tu passes par ta fenêtre sans que personne ne te vois voler ensuite je le rappellerai et le tour est joué...  
- Ok'

- Ha Oui, ravi(e) de t'avoir enlevé ta virginité...Dirent-ils d'une même voix et encore une fois leurs pensées se rencontrèrent : ' * Mais comment elle/il a su? * '

Le lendemain, tout était redevenu normal, ils s'ignorèrent de nouveau. Mais chez chacun, quelque chose avait changé en eux, mais aucun ne l'aurait avoué même sous la menace...

- 'Mione, comment s'est passé la soirée?  
- Pour tout te dire Harry, je me suis tapée cette foutue fête pour rien... Malfoy et tout son petit entourage était déjà tous bourrés!  
- Justement, il a dû te dire des trucs!  
- Puisque je te dis que non!

Elle sorti de la grande salle sans se retourné avec quelques regards posés sur elle, dont celui d'un blondinet...

- Alors mec, ta soirée? Elle était agréable, t'aurais pas un peu changé de statut?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste, Blaise?  
- Arrête, tu me la fais pas à moi! J'ai très bien vu une chaussure à talons dans ta chambre ce matin...  
- Ha, ce statut...  
- CE statut! Alors il a bien changé, non?  
- Oui et je peux te dire que je vais avoir du mal à m'en passé même si c'était une erreur...  
- Te voilà plus puceau et en avance sur moi mais tu as mis la barre vachement haut! 14 ans mec!  
- Ce n'était pas voulu...enfin je pense!  
- Il n'empêche que tu la fais mais la vrai question c'est... QUI?  
- Tu peux toujours courir... jamais tu ne le sauras!  
- Hé! Je suis ton meilleur pote...  
- Non, je ne dirai rien...

Un ignorant et cinq prévenus

- Voilà, professeur. Vous savez tout.

Evidemment, elle lui avait raconté dans les grandes lignes...

- Je suis content que vous ayez su vous confiez à moi, rassurez-vous cela restera entre nous... Mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi être partie sans lui dire?  
- Je ne me leurre pas, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbes, il y avait donc des risques qu'il me demande d'avorter et j'aurais bien été incapable de le faire...  
- Vu sous cet angles, je comprends mieux...mais je vous demande de quand même réfléchir à ma solution, on dit que la nuit porte conseil.  
- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, le directeur la rappela.

- Oui, professeur.  
- Vous devrez vous occupez des préparatifs du bal de la rentré avec Mr. Malfoy, et aller au bal ensemble. Vous vous chargerez de le mettre au courant. Bonne nuit.  
- Au revoir, professeur.

Elle courut jusqu'à ses appartements et arrivée devant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny.

- Gin', mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ça ne va pas?  
- Si ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien mais disons que je n'arrive pas à dormir avec le bruit de moteur que fait Lavande en dormant... Rigola Ginny. Alors je me demandais si tu étais d'accord que je dorme dans ta chambre en plus, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire...  
- Je crois aussi. En plus, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Aller viens.  
- Je te suis...

Dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Viens t'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit, à la place de te mettre sur cette chaise.  
- D'accord, dis Hermione, je peux te poser une question?  
- Oui, vas-y.  
- Voilà, est-ce que tu crois qu'Harry m'aime ou qu'il sort avec moi juste comme ça?  
- Je dirais qu'il t'aime mais je n'ai pas été là pendant presque Deux ans alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu en doutes ?  
- Ca va faire un an qu'on sort ensemble et il ne m'a encore jamais dit "Je t'aime" alors que je ne cesse de lui répéter...  
- Il a du mal à montrer ses sentiments à cause de Voldemort. Tu veux que je lui en touche un mot?  
- Oui, je veux bien... Merci  
- Mais y'a pas de quoi. On peut dire qu'il a au moins un point commun avec Drago...  
- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait fort plaisir. En parlant de lui, tu sais quel surnom lui donnent les filles? Le Dieux de Sexe Vivant...  
- Ha oui... Il a couché avec tant de filles que ça? Lui demanda Hermione en cachant tant bien que mal le pincement au cœur qu'il la faisait souffrir depuis maintenant deux ans, se transformer en fente.  
- Il s'est fait toutes les filles de 15 à 17 ans de l'école... T'imagines, au moins 150 filles, et une claque toutes passées dans le même lit, et de deux, la première doit être fière d'elle. Et de trois.  
- J'imagine bien crois-moi...  
- Mais attends pourquoi tu l'appelles Drago, et puis t'avais pas quelqu'un à me présenter, et pourquoi tu es partie?  
- Pour EUX. Répondit-elle en levant le sort de désillusion.  
- Ne me dit que...  
- SI, se sont mes enfants...  
- Tu ne peux pas être leur mère, t'a que 17 ans...  
- Ginny, prends les cheveux de Timéo et les yeux de Rose... Ce ne sont toujours pas mes enfants?  
- Si, mais c'est marrant parce que si tu fais l'inverse : les cheveux de Rose et les yeux de Timéo, c'est le portrait craché de... Non ne me dit pas que... LUI?  
- Oui, mais c'était pas volontaire...  
- Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit, on aurais pu te soutenir dans cette grossesse...  
- Je me voyait mal vous dire qu'à 14 ans, j'avais couché avec Drago et qu'il m'avait mise enceinte.  
- Mais lui pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas aidée?  
- Tout simplement car il n'est pas au courant.  
- Et qu'il l'est?  
- Toi, Dumbledore puisque je suis ici depuis un mois et bientôt Pansy...  
- Pourquoi Pansy? C'est la meilleure amie de Drago et elle sort avec Blaise.  
- Justement, tantôt elle m'a croisé dans un couloir et je n'étais pas bien du tout et vous vous étiez déjà au dîné, elle est venue me voir et m'a réconfortée, quand elle a voulu savoir ce qui se passait, je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici demain matin. Gin' elle a changé, elle s'est excusée sincèrement et j'essaie de lui pardonner.  
- Je te comprends et te crois. Mais pour en revenir à ces deux merveilles, qui sont les heureux parrains et marraines?  
- Pour Rose, toi et Harry et pour Timéo, Pansy et Blaise si tout le monde accepte.  
- En tout cas, moi j'en serais honorée.  
- Aller on devrait dormir, je dois dire à cinq personne que j'ai des gosses demain...  
- Oui, et cette fois-ci, je te soutiens. Bonne nuit.  
- Merci, bonne nuit Gin'

- Gin', debout on doit aller déjeuner puis dire aux autres ce que tu sais.  
- Oui, j'arrive... Dit la rouquine en mettant la couverture sur sa tête.  
- J'vais leur dire sans toi si tu ne te lèves pas...  
- Non, je veux voir leurs têtes. Dit-elle en courant dans la salle de bain.

- Tu veux habiller Rose come tu es prête?  
- Oui mais je sais pas trop comment on fait...  
- Ce n'est pas sorcier (xD), suffit de mettre les habits comme pour toi et le lange tu dois juste attaché les scratches. Expliqua Hermione en reposant Timéo dans le parc.

- Comme ça? Voilà, tu es toute belle ma petit Rose. Dit-elle en embrassant le bout du tout petit nez de la m'zelle.  
- Exactement, tu vois que tu y arrives... Allons déjeuner maintenant!

- Les gars, j'aurais quelques choses à vous dire mais pas ici. Pourrait-on monter dans ma chambre?  
- Bien sûr 'Mione. Répondit Harry.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers sa chambre, en passant devant la table des Serpentards, elle fit signe à Pansy pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait venir.

- Blaise, je vais aux toilettes, on se rejoint en potion?  
- Ok' ma belle.

- Dray, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est bizarre depuis hier Pansy.  
- Peut-être mais faut pas oublié qu'elle est déjà bizarre de nature alors...  
- Ouais si tu le dis.

Pansy arriva en même temps que les autres devant les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs.

- On pourrait m'expliquer ce que Parkinson fait ici?  
- Elle est là parce que j'ai à vous dire la concerne autant que vous, Ron. Pansy, ce que tu vas savoir, je te demanderais de ne pas le dire à Blaise et encore moins à Drago. Je le ferai moi-même en temps voulu.  
- Si tu veux mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien Hermione.  
- A vrai dire j'ai un peu peur de votre réaction. Gin' a bien réagit mais ce ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde. Dit-elle en regardant Ron. Venez dans ma chambre.  
Voilà, je vais tout vous dire et je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre, c'est déjà assez dure à dire.

Ils firent tous " Oui " de la tête.

- Donc, il y a presque 2 ans et demi, c'était l'anniversaire des 15 ans de Drago. Les Serpentards avaient organisé une fête le lendemain et Harry, tu m'as demandé d'y aller. Au début, je ne voulais pas, tu as donc sorti la carte de l'Ordre qui a besoin d'information et puis je me suis dit que ça pouvait être un bon moyen de décompresser avec l'arrivée des exams. J'ai donc accepté, je suis allée me préparer avec Gin'. J'étais particulièrement jolie pour une fois, arrivée là-bas Drago à essayer de me mettre hors de moi mais ça n'a pas marché, on s'est mis à boire jusqu'au moment où il a proposé un jeu : le premier à finir sa flasque de whisky pur feu donnait un gage à l'autre. J'étais à deux doigt de réussi mais il a gagné et de par son gage, on en est arrivé à coucher ensemble. Au milieu de la nuit, je me suis réveillée mais je ne pouvais pas repartir sans risqué de réveiller un Serpentard, il m'a donc convaincue de finir la nuit dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas dû sortir beaucoup d'arguments car bizarrement, j'étais bien dans ses bras. Le matin, Blaise est venu taper à la porte, j'ai donc dû me cacher mais il a deviné qu'il y avait une fille par je ne sais quel moyen. Quand il est parti, je suis sortie du placard et je suis retournée dans ma chambre en balai en entrant par la fenêtre restée ouverte. On savait tout deux que c'était notre première fois chacun. On a conclu d'un commun accord qu'il serait mieux d'oublier alors on a fait comme-ci de rien n'était. Les vacances sont arrivées, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai donc dû refuser les invitations pour venir au Terrier et à la mi-août, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'avais décidé de le dire à Drago dès la rentrée pour qu'on avise mais en septembre quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il risquait de demander l'avortement, j'en aurais été incapable, j'ai donc changé d'école. J'ai mis Dumbledore au courant qui m'a trouvé une école pas trop loin : Beauxbâtons. Mais j'ai réfléchis et Drago a le droit de savoir qu'il a des enfants. Oui DES enfants. Elle leva le sort de désillusion encore une fois. Je vous présente Timéo et Rose. Et puis je me suis rendue à l'évidence, j'ai des sentiments non-réciproques en vers Drago...Désolée de vous l'avoir caché.

Personne ne réagit, ce qui inquiéta légèrement notre jeune Gryffondor. La première à bouger fut Pansy qui vînt serré Hermione dans ses bras. Puis elle s'empara de Timéo pour le câliner. Harry fut le second à venir la serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser 'Mione, c'est un peu ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas envoyé à cette fête, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
- Ce n'est pas non plus ta faute Harry. Et puis, je ne regrette rien, j'ai les plus beaux bébés du monde.  
- Elle n'a pas à s'excuser, c'est pas sa faute? Je rêve là, elle te dit qu'elle a des gosses avec Notre ennemi, qu'elle a couché avec lui, elle nous a trahis et toi, tu la prends dans tes bras? Hurla Ron en sortant des appartements à grandes enjambées.

Hermione éclata en sanglots, ceux qu'elle retenait depuis deux ans déjà. Harry la serra encore plus fort et lui dis qu'il allait se calmer.

- Non, il a raison.  
- Ne redis jamais ça Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es tombée enceinte et amoureuse de Drago. Cette fois-ci, c'était Pansy qui avait parlé.  
- Merci, Pansy. Justement, je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord d'être la marraine de Timéo et toi Harry, le parrain de Rose?  
- Bien sûr. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
- Merci. Ginny, tu veux bien venir avec moi à l'infirmerie en portant Rose, moi je vais prendre Timéo, quand à vous deux, vous devriez aller en cours. On vous rejoint.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Ron? Ta meilleure amie oses enfin te parler de ce qui s'est passé bien que ce soit très dur, elle te demande de ne pas lui en vouloir, car elle n'avait rien prévu et toi, comment tu réagis? Tu l'insulte! Mais t'a vraiment un grain.  
- Non, je suis juste lucide. Elle nous a trahis et je ne lui pardonnerai pas.  
- Elle n'a rien à se faire pardonner contrairement à toi... Maintenant rentre, le cours va commencer.

- Excusez-moi d'être en retard, professeur mais j'étais à l'infirmerie.  
- Trêve de bavardage et asseyez-vous à côté de Mr. Malfoy.

On entendit Ron tousser.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire Weasley? Rétorqua Rogue.  
- Non, juste que ça va être l'entente parfaite entre cette fouine et cette péripatéticienne. Répondit-il, tout sourire.

Tout le monde fut étonné par ce que Ron venait de sortir.

- Weasley, maîtriser votre langage. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione se plaça devant Ron.

- Soyons bien clair Ronald Billius Weasley, si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, tu me le dis direct à la place de faire perdre des points à notre maison. Alors maintenant, tu fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas te comporter plus d'une minute en gamin de première. Classe dans laquelle tu serais toujours, avec ton QI de babouin, si la pu** que je suis n'avait pas été là. J'ai fait des erreurs, je me suis excusée et les concernés m'ont tous pardonner sans problème, ils ont essayé de comprendre, mais pas toi, tu dois une fois de plus te faire remarquer, mais l'erreur que tu viens de faire a stoppé notre amitié! Compris?

Elle tourna les talons mais juste avant de sortir elle revînt devant Ron et lui dit...

- J'allais oublier... Et elle lui donna une gifle magistrale qui lui laissa énorme marque rouge. Si tu en reveux une, tu sais où me trouver. Maintenant, bonne journée à toi, Ronald. Elle tourna les talons et franchi le seuil de la porte.

Toute la classe dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire et se fut Harry qui craqua le premier. S'ensuivi toute la classe. Rogue, lui, affichait un petit sourire narquois.


	3. Une nouvelle et deux ballades

* pensées de Drago *  
° pensées d'Hermione °  
# pensée de Blaise #

U**n**e N**o**uve**l**le et De**u**x ba**l**la**d**es

- Je n'en ai presque pas dormi la nuit. Elle cache un truc et ça m'obsède... Ce n'est pas normal ! Elle a dit à Weasley fille qu'elle avait quelqu'un à lui présenter dans sa chambre et juste avant qu'elle revienne y avait personne dans sa foutue chambre... Y a un truc pas net !  
- Ouais, ce n'est pas clair... Mais ça a surement un rapport avec ce qu'elle a fait ces deux dernières années non?  
- Le truc c'est qu'il faudrait que j'aille dans sa chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?  
- Le mot de passe peut être... _Ironisa Drago._  
- Salut les gars! Vous faites quoi? _Surgit Pansy en embrassant Blaise._  
- On cherche ce qui a changé Hermione.  
- Ha ça! _Dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche se rendant compte qu'elle venait de faire une bourde._ Heu...J'dois aller bosser on se voit au dîné Ok? Bye  
- Attends un peu Pansy, toi tu sais quelque chose et tu ne veux pas nous le dire..._Dit Drago en l'attrapant par le bras._  
- Moi? Pas du tout, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sache quoi que ce soit?  
- Pansy, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, et là tu mens...  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler ! Désolée, j'ai promis. Bye

- Malfoy, ouvres ! Je ne préparerai pas le bal toute seule.  
- _Ouvrant sa porte._ Je n'ai pas envie de le faire.  
- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de passer ma soirée en ta compagnie mais j'aimerais en avoir fini le plus vite possible, j'ai d'autres choses à régler.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas envie de passer ma soirée avec toi mais juste que je ne voulais pas préparer ce foutu bal auquel je n'irai de toute façon pas...  
- Là, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil car tu vas y aller...  
- Ha oui et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison?  
- Parce que tu es préfet-en-chef et que tu es mon cavalier alors maintenant tu viens le préparer avec moi!  
- Mais...  
- Pas de "mais", c'est dans une semaine pile alors Go.

- Je reviens, je dois faire quelque chose... _Elle monta dans sa chambre et insonorisa la pièce._ Aller viens ma belle, on va prendre le biberon. Oh oui, oh oui, ma toute belle. C'était bon? Aller à ton frère maintenant. Timéo tu viens mon lou? Ho ça ne sent pas bon là-dedans. On va changer tout ça.

* Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle en met du temps ! Ha la voilà enfin, ces lèvres j'aurais bien envie de les capturer et de les garder pour moi... Et une claque ! Quel crétin ! *

- Qu'est-ce que t'a fait la dedans? T'en a mis du temps!  
- Mais je suis là maintenant, on peut continuer.  
- Heu… ouais t'as des idées? * Ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle se morde la lèvre inférieure pour réfléchir... me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai jamais dit que Her...Granger était laide. Au contraire...*  
- On pourrait faire tirer des thèmes de déguisements par couple...  
- Ouais ça me va. _Répondit Drago qui était complétement plongé dans les formes des lèvres d'Hermione._  
- J'ai un truc sur le visage?  
- Non si ce n'est de magnifiques lèvres. _Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut._  
- Alors comme ça, j'ais de magnifiques lèvres? _Rigolât-elle._ ' Il est si craquant avec son air tout déconcerté '  
- Tout à fait.

Il se rapprocha d'elle tout doucement, pas pour qu'elle puisse se dégagé, non elle le voulait aussi et il le savait. Mais plutôt pour voir cette étincelle de désir dans ses yeux. Cette étincelle qu'il n'avait au cours des dernières semaines, jamais vue aussi brillante.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait se baiser et lui se faisait désirer. Si c'est comme ça...

Elle se leva et tourna les talons, Drago compris bien vite son petit manège la retourna par le poignet. Dès qu'elle fut face à lui, il captura enfin ses lèvres pour ne les relâcher que quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent front contre front.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? _Soufflât-elle._  
- Parce que j'en ai envie depuis plus deux ans. Et que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Tu as été ma première fois et je ne t'ai jamais embrassée. Je devais y remédier.  
- T'as fait ça comme ça alors?  
- Je te l'ai dit, j'en avais envie...  
- Et moi mes envies tu ne les prends pas en comptes?  
- Dis les moi et on verra...  
- Devines... _Dit-elle sensuellement._

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent un bon moment. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla aux anges, elle avait pensé une nuit magique. Elle voulut se lever mais sentit un bras sur sa taille. En effet, Drago s'était endormi ses bras autours celle-ci, dans le divan. D'un coup, elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller s'occuper de Timéo et Rose. On était samedi donc elle se dit qu'elle pouvait les laissé dormir un peu plus longtemps... Elle se mit à regarde Drago dormir pensant qu'il ne le saurait pas...

- Arrêtes...  
- Arrêter quoi? Je ne fais rien...  
- Ah bon, tu ne fais rien? Et être belle, c'est ne rien faire?  
- Je ne suis pas belle, je suis...  
- Magnifique ! _Dit-il en en lui prenant le menton. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur la mâchoire, sur le visage et enfin sur les lèvres._  
- Drago?  
- Mm mm?  
- On est quoi? Je veux dire, pour toi ça représente quoi?  
- Pour moi, on est ensemble enfin je pensais que c'éta...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione lui sautait déjà dessus et l'embrassait à pleine bouche... Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, il put lui poser une question.

- On fait quoi pour les autres?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Honnêtement, je pense qu'on devrait garder ça pour nous, en tout cas pour le moment. Et personnellement, je trouve ça plutôt excitant de se cacher...  
- Vu sous cet angle... Je vais me changer, bel Apollon.  
- Apollon?  
- Oui c'est le Dieu de la beauté, de la lumière, de la musique, du chant et de la poésie, comme toutes les filles trouvent, parait-il que tu es le dieu du sexe, moi, je te dis Apollon. _Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois._  
- D'accord Princesse.

- Coucou mes amours alors on se prépare? Aujourd'hui vous sortez avec marraine...

A ce moment, Stella la prévînt que deux jeunes filles voulaient la voir. Elle se dirigea en silence vers la porte et ouvrit doucement pour ne pas que Drago qui s'habillait dans sa chambre n'entende.

- Suivez-moi dans ma chambre, je dois vous parler.

Dans la chambre...

- Voilà, heu... je sors avec Drago...

Pansy, se mit à hurler et Hermione se félicita d'avoir insonorisé la pièce...

- Mais ça reste entre nous. Et je vais devoir petit à petit lui parler des petits et je ne peux pas le faire en même temps que de m'inquiéter pour eux. Donc je voulais vous demander si ça vous dérangeais de chacune aller faire découvrir Prés-au-Lard à votre filleul, j'ai obtenu une autorisation de Dumbledore et il a un ouvert passage pour ne pas devoir passer par Rusard avec les petits. Vous êtes d'accord?  
- Bien sur 'Mione ! _Répondirent-elles d'une même voix._  
- Merci, vous me sauvez. Dès demain je les ferais garder quelques temps, c'est plus simple. Ils sont prêts à partir. Je dois retourner le voir, je lui ai juste dis que j'allais aux toilettes.  
- Bonne aprème, les amoureux.

- T'en a mis du temps Princesse! * Mais que me caches-tu? *  
- Tu sais bien les filles... _Elle le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche._  
- J't'ais déjà dis que j'adorais que tu m'embrasses?  
- Non, c'est bon à savoir... J'te propose un truc, on finit les préparatifs du bal puis ensuite on retourne au lit et on y passe la fin de la journée, qu'en dis-tu?  
- J'en dis que les préparatifs peuvent attendre jusque demain...  
- Mais si tu fais les préparatifs maintenant quand on aura fini je te...

U**n**e A**n**non**c**e et De**u**x ho**r**re**u**rs

- J'abandonne!  
- Quoi ? Drago Malfoy abandonne devant une fille? Elle est si bonne cachotière que ça?  
# Vu le secret aussi #  
- J'ai tout fait, je te dis! J'ai essayé de la poussé à bout pour qu'elle se trahisse, elle n'a même pas haussé le ton de la voix. J'ai tout fais, même fouillé sa chambre...  
- Comment t'es entré, j'pensais qu'il y avait un mot de passe?  
- Hier, après avoir passé la journée à s'embrasser dans ma chambre - qui ne l'a pas fait craquer non plus - pendant qu'elle se douchait, j'ai été dans sa chambre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte. Rien. Nada. Niet. Nothing. J'ai tout fouillé, les tiroirs, le sous-lit, l'armoire, tout pour ne RIEN trouvé!  
- Elle ne te cache peut-êtr...  
- Drago Lucius Malfoy! Ne me dit pas que j'ai bien entendu? Tu as fouillé dans sa chambre?  
- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi, Pansy? Tu ne veux rien me dire!  
- Parce que ce sont ses affaires et qu'elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête... Vous sortez ensemble non? Donc ça ne devrait plus trop tarder...  
- Ouais, sortir ensemble est un bien grand mot, et puis comment ça se fait que tu es au courant. Ça fait deux jours, on s'est bécoté une fois et puis voilà, j'ai adoré hein mais ça va m'aider pour découvrir son secret! J'espère que ça en vaut la peine! _Rajouta-t-il dans le but que seul, Blaise, ne l'entende mais c'était bien mal connaître Pansy._  
- Je ne te reconnait pas Drago! Tu fais le salaud, alors que tu es normalement adorable...

Pansy quitta la grande salle, non sans avoir préalablement jetter un regard à notre jeune maman. Signifiant qu'elle voulait lui parler, et vite.

- Qu'y a-t-il Pansy? _S'inquiéta Hermione, une fois loin de la grande salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes._  
- En fait,... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire! Bon, j'me lance! ! Désolée!  
- Pansy, je n'ai rien compris du tout... Pourrais-tu répéter?  
- Je disais, tu dois quitter Drago car il ne sort avec toi que pour découvrir ton secret! Je suis vraiment désolée Hermio...

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus et partit vers sa chambre, d'un pas morne... Suivie par Pansy.

- Hermione, ne penses pas à lui... Ces temps-ci, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit-Pansy en pensant qu'elle était heureuse d'être la seule à connaître son mot de passe.

Manoir Blackwhite _(faux non pour le manoir Jedusor)_

- La voilà, enfin, en ma possession! Je dois t'avouer Lucius, qu'en t'envoyant dans cette mission, je n'étais pas sûr que tu y arrives... Mais non, tu as réussis à me ramener cette splendide petite sphère avant même que l'Ordre n'en entende parler... Je te félicite!  
- Merci, Maître.  
- Maintenant, laissez-moi!  
- Bien, maître. _Répondirent tous ses fidèles._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas l'ouvrir plus tard mais en même temps, plus vite il l'ouvrait, plus vite il n'y en aurait plus de trace. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il lançât la petite sphère par terre...un message apparut.

Poudlard, au même moment... dans la chambre de notre préfète préférée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Hein..? Dis-moi Pansy...  
- Mais rien Hermione, tu n'as rien fait. La preuve depuis quelques années tu ne fais que subir... Il ne te mérite pas, voilà tout!  
- Oui, c'est à ça que se résume ma vie : Voilà tout! Mais j'en ai ras-le-bol de subir, ras-le-bol d'être la victime... _Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes._ Hermione Granger sort de ce trou! Il veut jouer, et bien on va jouer mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en mordre les doigts...  
- Hermione, ce visage ne me dis rien qui vaillent...  
- Et bien tu as raison, il a du souci à se faire... Mais avant je vais déposer les petits chez leur grands-parents...  
- C'est-à-dire?  
- Et bien, je ne vais pas aller les mettre dans le monde moldu alors que c'est là qu'ils courent le plus de risques et puis ils ne sont pas à proprement parler leurs grands-parents. Non, Rose et Timéo vont aller faire un tour dans les nuages...

Elle se leva et écrit un message qu'elle fit disparaître en direction des nuages. Elle reçut vite une réponse lui confirmant qu'elle pouvait leur envoyer les enfants d'ici une petite heure. Elle habilla les petits et passa le temps impartit à leur dire au revoir et qu'elle viendrait régulièrement dire bonjour et les prendre dans ses bras... Elle fit apparaître un collier caché dans son décolleté et les enfants disparurent... Elle se tourna vers Pansy.

- Tu veux bien m'aider?  
- Qu'elle questions... Par où commence-t-on?  
- Et bien, je vais...


End file.
